Les monstres de poche en Drabbles
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur les jeux Pokémon, principalement Diamant/Perle/Platine et Ultra-Soleil, écrits dans le cadre des soirées drabbles. Un mot donné, et sept minutes pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Avancement du recueil, des thèmes et des personnages abordés selon les aléas des soirées drabbles. Multi-thèmes.
1. Série 1

**Lac** \- Diamant/Perle/Platine - 118 mots

Il semblait que ce lac était là depuis la nuit des temps, et que jamais rien n'était venu troubler ses eaux limpides et miroitantes. Il fallait dire que ça n'avait rien d'une aire de vacances, avec les Pokémons sauvages qui vivaient dans les alentours. Et lorsqu'il arrivait à des voyageurs d'arriver jusqu'aux berges du lac, ils ne se rendaient jamais jusqu'à la caverne qui se trouvait en son centre. De fait, il y avait des siècles que Créffolet, l'Être de l'Émotion, n'avait vu personne. Aucun humain... Ainsi, lorsque cette jeune fille nagea jusqu'à sa caverne, elle l'entraina dans une grande course poursuite à travers toute la région de Sinnoh. Elle aussi, elle avait besoin de jouer avec quelqu'un...

/

**Tourmente** \- Saphir Alpha - 143 mots

La jeune fille essayait de garder son équilibre au milieu de la tourmente, malgré le bateau qui tanguait et gémissait de tous côtés. Quelle idée d'être sortis en mer par un moment pareil ! Kyogre n'était pas le dieu des océans pour rien ! Il déclenchait les pires tempêtes, les plus dévastateurs raz-de-marée lorsqu'il était en colère. Et là... là, le dieu était furieux. Il ignorait ce qu'Arthur lui avait fait, mais même le lien d'amitié que Kyogre partageait avec la jeune fille ne semblait pas suffire à le calmer.

"Abîme ! Abîme ! continuait-elle de crier au milieu des paquets d'eau salée qui la percutaient de plein fouet. Abîme, ça suffit ! Arrête !"

Kyogre lui jeta un coup d'oeil au milieu des raz-de-marée qu'il déclenchait et sembla hésiter. Mais toute l'amitié de monde ne semblait pas suffire à apaiser sa colère.

/

**Source** \- Platine - 193 mots

La Source Adieu n'était pas un endroit facile à visiter. Généralement, il était dissimulé derrière une grande rangée d'arbres serrés et infranchissables, quelques part sur la route qui reliait Verchamps à Voilaroc. La jeune fille ne s'y était rendue qu'une fois, après avoir réussi l'exploit de s'extraire du Monde Distorsion avec Cynthia. De ce monde, elle avait ramené le dieu déchu Giratina, Pokémon de l'ombre enfermé là par Arceus.

Aujourd'hui, elle était revenue à la Source Adieu. Assise sur le ponton de bois qui surplombait le lac aux eaux presque irréelles, elle observa la brume qui baignait les lieux, puis Giratina. Il la fixait de ses yeux profonds et éternels, et la jeune fille y lut du chagrin et de la tristesse.

"Tu savais pourtant bien que ça arriverait, dit-elle. Les humains comme moi ne vivent pas éternellement".

Giratina ne répondit pas. Il essaya simplement de s'approcher d'elle, mais sa tête passa à travers sa joue fantomatique.

"Adieu, Machiavel, murmura-t-elle alors que son corps s'effaçait. J'ai été très heureuse que nous ayons fait équipe, toi et moi".

Le fantôme de la jeune fille s'effaça au-dessus de la Source Adieu. Giratina retourna aux ténèbres.

/

**Fouille** \- Saphir Alpha - 144 mots

La capacité Fouille du Polichombr sauvage lui avait permis de déceler l'objet que Belle de Jour portait et il s'était ensuite servi de son attaque Larcin pour le lui voler. Ce n'était pourtant pas un objet de grande importance, seulement une baie que la jeune fille lui avait donnée pour lui rendre de l'énergie en cas de besoin. Mais la Pyronille avait été furieuse de se voir voler l'objet confié par son amie, et ça faisait une demi-heure qu'elle poursuivait le Polichombr farceur à travers le cimetière.

"Belle de Jour ! Reviens ici, bon sang ! Ce n'est qu'une baie ! Je t'en donnerai une autre !"

Mais la jeune Pyronille n'entendait pas se laisser faire. Au final, la jeune fille s'assit par terre et la regarda poursuivre le Polichombr sauvage. À défaut de pouvoir récupérer la baie, elle travaillerait au moins son endurance.

/

**Oubli** \- Diamant/Perle/Platine - 153 mots

Les humains étaient des créatures fragiles, éphémères et oublieuses. Et elles vivaient si peu de temps; les années s'empilaient sur elles et puis, au bout d'à peine quelques décennies, elles disparaissaient. Il n'y avait que les dieux pour être dotés d'une capacité de mémoire éternelle. Qu'eux pour se souvenir de ce qui était, même après des centaines, des milliers d'années.

Arceus, le Dieu ultime et créateur de toute vie, observait les humains depuis son temple au-dessus des Colonnes Lances. Il y était retourné après la mort de la jeune fille qui l'avait attrapé, entrainé et intégré à son équipe durant des années. Une poignée de secondes pour Arceus le Tout-Puissant, mais des secondes qu'il n'oublierait jamais. En n'ayant pas peur de se dresser face aux dieux, la jeune fille avait réussi un exploit. Outre celui de gagner l'amitié d'Arceus le Tout-Puissant, elle serait aussi la seule humaine à ne jamais sombrer dans l'oubli.


	2. Série 2

**Bûche** \- Ultra-Soleil - 154 mots

Lune était assise sous sa tente et essayait de découper, avec le soi-disant tranchant d'une misérable fourchette, une grosse bûche de Noël au chocolat qu'elle avait achetée chez le pâtissier la veille. Ce n'était pas facile, car le froid glacial qui régnait sur le Mont Lanakila semblait l'avoir changée en glace. Au moins, elle ne risquait pas de fondre.

"Ça suffit, on se calme, décréta le Maître d'Alola pendant que ses compagnons s'agitaient autour d'elle. Je fais ce que je peux pour découper des parts égales !"

Mani semblait plus impatient que les autres, et elle repoussa le Lougaroc nocturne avec son bras. Elle essayait aussi de surveiller le bébé Rapion qui était sorti de son œuf la veille, ainsi que Belle Matinée, son Pyronille, et Choco-Cookie, le Concombaffe, qui avaient entrepris de se chamailler. Il n'y avait que Scarlet l'Orotaria qui était sage, finalement. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être avec des enfants !

/

**Parcours** \- Nuit sur Almia (Pokémon Ranger) - 165 mots

Pendant sa formation, Séléna s'était entrainée, comme tout le monde, à la difficile vie de Ranger, en effectuant divers parcours sportifs, parfois en pleine nature. Mais ça n'était rien comparé aux journées entières qu'elle passait, désormais, à crapahuter à droite et à gauche, grimper, sauter, slalomer pour secourir les gens ou échapper aux Pokémons sauvages qui lui fonçaient dessus. À chaque fois qu'elle rentrait à la base de Véterville où elle était affectée, elle était fourbue. Et, ce soir-là, elle mourrait également de chaud. Soudain, elle entendit des cris et des éclats de rire, et une gerbe d'eau lui aspergea soudain le visage.

"Oh, excuse-moi, Séléna, lança Loan en émergeant derrière le mur de la base.

-Viens faire une bataille d'eau avec nous ! l'enjoignit Ilario. Le chef est persuadé qu'il peut tous nous battre en même temps. Aide-nous à lui donner une leçon !"

Continuer à courir partout alors qu'elle avait fini sa journée ? Oui... oui, dans cette perspective-là, ça lui plaisait !

/

**Arc-en-ciel** \- Platine - 127 mots

Le temps commença à se gâter dès que Platine posa sur le pied sur la route sinueuse, pleine de bois et de lacs, qui s'étendait jusqu'à Verchamps. Elle grommela et entreprit de franchir à longues enjambées prudentes les épaisses flaques de boue qui constellaient le chemin. Chimpanfeu, qui se tenait perché sur ses épaules jusqu'à présent, plongea dans l'ouverture de son gros manteau rose foncé pour s'abriter de la pluie. La longue flamme qui ornait le bout de sa queue lui rasa le nez de quelques millimètres.

"Je n'aime pas ça non plus, lui fit savoir Platine en continuant à avancer."

Ses affaires allaient être trempées. Heureusement, à la faveur d'une accalmie, son compagnon et elle purent apercevoir un magnifique arc-en-ciel qui se dessinait au-dessus des arbres.

/

**Maudit** \- Platine - 119 mots

"Maudit marécage, grommela Platine quand elle s'enfonça brusquement dans une nouvelle tourbière. Pourquoi est-ce que je me donne encore la peine de venir ici ?"

Toute courbaturée à force de s'agiter sans cesse pour parvenir à s'extraire de la boue, elle poussa un soupir, prête à se renverser sur le dos, en position planche, et renoncer à sortir de là. C'est à ce moment qu'une gigantesque silhouette mouillée, blanche et rose, se pencha pour saisir le col de son manteau entre ses crocs et la soulever de la tourbière pour la ramener dans un endroit plus sec.

"Merci, Palkia, lança Platine au dieu de l'espace avec sincérité. Je t'avais dit que nous formerions une bonne équipe, toi et moi."

/

**Corniche** \- Platine - 163 mots

Quand le gros œuf qui se trouvait bien à l'abri dans son sac s'était mis à briller, Platine avait poussé un cri de surprise et d'inquiétude. Elle venait tout juste de sortir du labyrinthe que constituait le Mont Couronné, et les longues routes plantées de bois de sapins qui se succédaient jusqu'à Frimapic étaient toutes recouvertes par la neige et parfois le blizzard. Ce n'était pas le moment pour la petite créature de naître ! Vite, Platine repéra une petite corniche qui les protègerait un peu de la neige et s'abrita dessous. L'œuf brillait de plus en plus, puis des morceaux de coquille tombèrent dans la neige et un bébé Riolu en sortit.

"Oh, qu'il est beau ! s'émut la jeune fille en enroulant la petite créature dans son épaisse écharpe."

Simiabraz s'était tapi à côté d'elle et observait le Riolu avec curiosité.

"Simiabraz, ordonna Platine en lui mettant le nourrisson dans les bras, tiens-le et réchauffe-le pendant que je prépare un biberon."


End file.
